


【Gerlonso】Hypnotised

by Everglow1422



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everglow1422/pseuds/Everglow1422
Summary: 本意是个生贺，是遥远的2017年。
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 1





	【Gerlonso】Hypnotised

他忽然有点想念。

他不知道该怎样表达这种想念，他其实一直记得这个日子，在他的脑海深处，在他被感情支配的那一部分身体里，他清楚的记得这个日子。而他的理智却让他忘掉，他的理智说你不该记得。可是他想，他一直都很理智，那么在这种时候，短暂的被感情支配，也不是什么大不了的事吧。

于是他喝了一点酒，然后他第二天早上醒来的时候，发现昨晚的自己给自己订了一张飞往利物浦的机票，十二点起飞，四个小时之后。

他有点懊悔的拍了拍自己的脑袋，觉得自己应该直接一觉睡到十二点，而不是维持着生物钟八点就起来，这样他就没有办法放弃这个飞往利物浦的念头。他还是不得不有点自暴自弃的承认，他很想去利物浦。

他其实现在才意识到，今天是五月三十日了。

是他退役的第十天。距离伊斯坦布尔之夜整整12年零五天。

好吧，今天是他队长的生日。

37岁生日。

很普通的一个生日，不是整数，也不是什么特殊的日子。可他不知道为什么，就是很想见到自己的队长。

其实那人早就不是他的队长，在很多很多年前他们在那座被红色覆盖的球场告别之后，此去数年直至退役，他们都不曾再在赛场上见过。哦，也不是，他们还在队长的慈善赛，其实也就是告别赛上做过三十分钟的队友。

他早就看过那个选队友的视频，里面充斥着他队长有点羞涩不好意思的笑，和一边卡拉格不怀好意看热闹不嫌事大的豪放笑声。但他不能否认他很开心，他看着自己的队长小心翼翼的揭下自己的头像，小心翼翼的放在正中间，再把他自己的头像也放过来靠在一起。

我们也曾经是世界上最好的中场搭档吧。

我们应该可以赢得更多的。

他忽然想起来他看过的另一个采访，他的队长坐在那里，脸上写满遗憾，皱着眉说05-09他们应该赢得更多东西。

更多。比如联赛冠军。

直到他坐在飞机上他都还在想。他其实也不知道自己怎么了，他没有通知他的队长有关他的到来，他也不知道自己此去的目的。见一面？坐一会儿？聊聊天？他不知道。但他知道他迫切的需要见到那个人，晚一分一秒都不行。

他照旧带了一本书准备在飞机上看，但这次是随手拿的而不是精挑细选的。于是当他发现手中的书是加缪的《异乡人》的时候，已经来不及了。他并非没看过这本书，相反的，他看过很多次，而每一次，其中的一些句子都让他窒息。

他想起他曾经未曾寄出的明信片。当然，是给他的队长的。他在上面摘抄了一句话，“有的时候我们自以为很笃定的事，实际上却并非如此。”（1）

那时候他还在利物浦，而这其实是一句质问。他看着自己的队长发出声明，说欢迎那个和自己同样位置的英格兰人来到俱乐部。他曾经那么笃定他的队长会站在他这一边，可是到头来对方却没有。他在第二天睡醒之后立刻意识到自己有多么愚蠢，他撕掉了那张明信片冲进了下水道，然后伤愈之后继续勤勤恳恳的为俱乐部奉献着自己的力量。

仿佛什么都没有发生，连他自己都觉得恍惚，但是确实是有影响的。他后来再也不曾笃定的相信什么，哦，也许除了一件事——这个世界没有奇迹。

连他自己都对这个结论保持怀疑，亲身缔造伊斯坦布尔之夜的人，怎么会不相信奇迹呢。可他确确实实再不曾相信。

他一直难以形容自己当初那种喉咙发紧的感受是来自何方，直到他后来看书时读到另外一句话。

“人最不能原谅的莫过于被迫从真诚的热情中醒悟，明白过来那个曾令他们寄托了全部希望的人正是令他们失望的人。”（2）

他曾经抱有满怀希望，后来被现实冷却。他一个人度过那些最难熬的日子，于是后来的那些欢欣雀跃也都只有他一个人。他从来不曾封闭自己，可也确实不曾再对谁真的敞开心扉。他曾经勇敢过，到最后却无疾而终。

好吧，其实也不能说他当年有多勇敢，但是时隔多年之后，他想，他是有一点敬佩当年那个自己的。一点，就只有一点。

飞行很短，西班牙到英国本来也没有多长的距离，他胡乱的把那本书塞进了包里。他其实什么都没带，没拎行李箱，连换洗的衣服都没拿。他带了一腔热血，但他觉得差不多快要被自己一路上的胡思乱想浇灭了。

利物浦。

这里是利物浦。

虽然很久不曾来过，但他依然很熟悉这座城市。熟悉这座城市的大街小巷，于是他没怎么费力的就沿着自己熟悉的道路找去了他队长的家里。按响门铃的时候他才反应过来这次是真的无处可逃了。里面的人开了门，似乎没想到会是他，连叫他名字的语调里都充满了困惑。

“......Xabi?”

他却忽然对着他的队长露出了一个久别重逢的笑容，那种很多年前最熟悉的，发自内心不加掩饰的笑。

“Captain......Stevie, happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> （1）摘自加缪《异乡人》
> 
> （2）摘自斯蒂芬·茨威格《人类群星闪耀时》


End file.
